


Черный как ночь и сладкий как грех

by AvaDay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт считает, что этот привлекательный парень заходит к Стайлзу вовсе не ради кофе. Стайлз считает, что Скотт ошибается</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черный как ночь и сладкий как грех

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Черный как ночь и сладкий как грех  
> Фандом:Teen wolf  
> Пейринги: Стайлз Стилински/Дерек Хейл  
> Объём: около 2200 слов  
> Тип: пре-слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Скотт считает, что этот привлекательный парень заходит к Стайлзу вовсе не ради кофе. Стайлз считает, что Скотт ошибается.  
> Авторские примечания: кофейная ау. Беты нет, ошибки есть. Спасибо 1000smiles за идею)

– Привет вам, посетитель "Ла ла латте", – кричит Стайлз из-под прилавка. – Буду с вами через три секунды, а пока осмотрите наши кексики.  
Он уверен, что где-то есть служебная инструкция с пунктом о том, как следует приветствовать клиентов и, более того, на той инструкции явно стоит «прочел, ознакомился» и его подпись. И за такое общение с клиентами Джефф мог бы оторвать ему голову. Только вот Джефф уже месяц не появляется в кофейне, и Стайлз мысленно повысил себя до менеджера. А менеджеры сами решают, как вести себя. По крайней мере, ему так хочется думать.  
Он ставит банки с корицей за банки с шоколадом и надеется, что к тому времени, как их найдут, истечет срок годности и придется их выбросить. Корица в кофе – худшее, что может быть. И если люди сами этого не понимают, Стайлз готов им помочь в осознании этого факта. Пряча корицу.  
– И я с вами, – улыбается он клиенту. Который смотрит на кексики так, словно подозревает их в жестоком убийстве двух дюжин котят.  
– Лично я советую морковный, – подсказывает Стайлз. – Или, если вы любите эксперименты, клюквенно-фисташковый.  
Парень – Стайлз на секунду задумывается, как называть того даже в мыслях, но отвергает варианты «Терминатор из первой части» и «Баффский Ангел третьего сезона» и пока что останавливается на банальном «парне» – что-то бурчит себе под нос.  
– Простите?  
– Просто кекс.  
– Ванильный?  
– Нет, просто, обычный.  
– Обычный – это ванильный.  
– А обычный без ванили? – хмурится парень.  
– Шоколадный? – предполагает Стайлз.  
– И без шоколада.  
Стайлз начинает подозревать, что этого парня определенно не стоит шокировать рассказами о кексах с мятой и чесноком. Он разводит руками.  
– Увы.  
– Кофе.  
– Черный, как ваша ду... В смысле, какой? – спохватывается Стайлз.  
– Капучино с двойным шотом карамельного сиропа.  
– Серьезно?  
Парень смотрит на Стайлза так, словно его давно не переспрашивали, серьезен ли он.  
– Вас понял, капучино, двойной шот карамельного сиропа. Уно моменто. Но можете пока присесть, – он кивает в сторону столиков слева от стойки.  
Парень не двигается.  
– Или постоять здесь.  
Стайлз быстро исполняет заказ (в отличие от общения с клиентами, в кофе он мастак).  
– Спасибо, пожалуйста, приятного аппетита, – бурчит он сам себе под нос и пересчитывает деньги. – Эй, вы ошиблись, тут...  
Он поднимает глаза, но парня уже нет. Стайлз вздыхает и пишет на салфетке «капуч., дв.шот карам., сдача». Заворачивает лишние деньги в салфетку и убирает в ящик. Парень явно вспомнит о них и вернется. Маловероятно, что он оставил двести процентов чаевых.

– Добро пожаловать в... О, это вы.  
Снова этот парень. Стайлз несколько дней думал о том, как все же стоит его обозвать («Хмурка? Звучит как кошка. Ворчун? Но он не ворчал, просто смотрел. Молчун? Но он все же что-то говорил... Скотт, почему ты мне не помогаешь?»), но так ничего и не решил.  
– Кекс без ничего? – предполагает он.  
– Да.  
– А их все еще нету.  
Стайлз должен бы чувствовать себя виноватым за такое поведение, но парень сам напрашивается, не имея вкуса.  
– Кофе.  
– Снова капучино, двойной карамельный сироп? – Стайлз сам не знает, почему запомнил этот заказ, хотя прошло уже две недели. – Может, соблазню вас на тройной шот? Карамели никогда не бывает много.  
«Плюс, может, хоть так ваше лицо перестанет быть таким кислым», – мысленно добавляет он.  
– Черный.  
– Окей. Как скажете. Правильно, нечего тратить лишние слова. Вы, вообще, может, юрист? Те тоже бесплатно не очень-то поговорят.  
Парень не отвечает даже одним словом. Стайлз привык, чтобы его игнорировали, но обычно это случается спустя пару часов после общения. Он же даже еще не успел надоесть!  
– Ваш кофе.  
Парень берет стаканчик и кивает в сторону тарелки с деньгами.  
– О, кстати, вы в прошлый раз... Черт.  
Парня снова уже нет. И он явно не работает юристом – те уж точно не умеют так плохо считать деньги, чтоб настолько ошибиться дважды подряд. Стайлз снова пишет записку и убирает лишние деньги.

– Ну, послушай, как все же мне его называть? Зомби? Но он вполне живой. Хотя он не ест кексы, это странно. Неужели мозги вкуснее кексов?  
Стайлз задумывается, вспоминая, не было ли в «Ходячих мертвецах» сравнения мозгов с кексами.  
– Ого.  
– Что? Ты тоже задумался о мозг... Скотт!  
Стайлз хлопает друга по руке, когда замечает, что тот не обращает на него внимания.  
– На что ты там уставился?  
Он переводит взгляд на входную дверь (им давно пора сменить сломавшийся колокольчик).  
– Добро пожаловать, прочая, прочая.  
Стайлз уже не старается – Джефф даже перестал присылать им свои обычные электронные письма с «Как дела? Надеюсь, от меня вам ничего не нужно». Работники даже начали делать ставки, куда Джефф пропал. Пока что лидирует версия о долге наркоторговцам и побега в Мексику.  
– Кофе.  
– Ага.  
Похоже, такой стиль общения заразен. Парень (серьезно, Стайлз обязан найти нормальное прозвище) продолжает стоять у кассы.  
– Что-то еще? – уточняет Стайлз.  
– Печенье.  
– О! Шоколадное, с миндалем, с изюмом, с маслинами...  
– С маслинами?  
– Отличный выбор, – одобряет Стайлз.  
– Нет. В смысле... – Стайлз начинает подозревать, что больше пяти слов в разговоре причиняют парню физическую боль. – Печенье с маслинами? Серьезно?  
– Представьте. Между прочим, самое популярное печенье этого месяца. Так хотите?  
– Нет.  
Типично.  
– Так все же лишь кофе?  
Парень кивает.  
Стайлз делает кофе и косится на полку с печеньем. «Ты – самое вкусное, детка, не переживай», – мысленно успокаивает он несправедливо обиженное лакомство.  
Парень берет кофе, снова кивает и уходит.  
– Ну, вот, опять.  
– Это кто? – спрашивает Скотт.  
– Он. Тот самый парень. Парень, с большой буквы. Горе мое.  
– Ого.  
– В смысле, ого? Ты тоже оценил, как мне с ним тяжело?  
– Ты не говорил, что он такой... Шикарный.  
Так. Стоп.  
– Скотт. Дружище. Не ломай мне жизнь. Все мое понимание мира основано на том, что ты – натурал. Фишка у нас такая, Скотт и Стайлз, друзья навеки, натурал и гей. Не поздновато ли для сексуального кризиса?  
Скотт беспечно пожимает плечами.  
– Я все еще помолвлен. Но это не означает, что я не понимаю, когда мужчина действительно красив.  
– Кто красив? Этот вот красив? Чем же? – Стайлз явно чего-то не понимает.  
– Скулы, щетина, глаза. Линия подбородка, – перечисляет Скотт.  
Стайлз решает не спорить. Неадекватное поведение Скотта явно можно объяснить.  
– Угу. Окей. Все так, как ты говоришь. Не человек, а модель с обложки.  
– Хм, он и правда выглядит как модель, – соглашается Скотт.  
Стайлз качает головой. Скотта явно уронили в детстве. Несколько раз.  
– Сейчас дам тебе печенье, и ты перестанешь говорить мне о... Козел, опять!  
– Я козел?  
– Да нет, этот вот. Парень. Он опять неправильно оставил деньги.  
– Недоплатил?  
– Переплатил. Слушай, может, он плохо видит, а? И стыдится носить очки? Я не вижу других причин каждый раз переплачивать за кофе.  
– Подожди, он тебе не в первый раз оставляет денег больше, чем надо?  
– Ну да. В пятый уже.  
Стайлз открывает ящик стола и пересчитывает салфетки с надписями.  
– Ага, в пятый.  
– И ты ему не говоришь?  
– Забываю! Он меня каждый раз сбивает своим всем «я слишком крут для предложений длиннее одного слова».  
– Ну, может, он стесняется?  
Стайлз фыркает.  
– Кого? Меня? Он? Уже.  
– Я серьезно. Он же явно приходит сюда, чтобы увидеть тебя. И оставляет тебе такие чаевые. Вот такой неудачный способ флиртовать.  
– Что? Скотт. Я начинаю серьезно переживать. Еще немного и я позвоню твоей маме. Сегодня ты говоришь очень странные вещи.  
– Но я наверняка прав, – не сдается Скотт.  
– Он приходит сюда за кофе. Все.  
Скотт морщится.  
– Прости, но у вас отвратительный кофе.  
– Это потому что ты добавляешь в кофе корицу! Я тебе не раз говорил, корица – это зло. Пил бы нормальный кофе, был бы доволен.  
– Но все же. Ты бы подумал над этим. В следующий раз поговори с ним, что ли.  
Стайлз закатывает глаза.  
– Обязательно. Как только этот странный – я бы даже сказал, пугающий – парень ко мне явится, сразу же спрошу, кто его любимый пони. И приглашу на свидание.  
Скотт довольно улыбается, а Стайлз кладет голову на прилавок. Лучший друг, не понимающий сарказма – такое мучение.

– Привет.  
Джефф все же объявился – вернее, все узнали о том, что его посадили за попытку ввести в страну каких-то опасных насекомых. Стайлз не хочет знать подробностей, вообще. Но зато сейчас можно даже не притворяться хорошим работником.  
– Гхм. Кофе.  
Стайлз привычно берет нужный стаканчик, даже не дослушав. В жизни можно рассчитывать на две вещи – на то, что все его любимые сериалы закроют в середине сезона и на то, что этот парень возьмет черный кофе.  
– Кстати, обрадую вас. У нас появились эти самые ваши «кексы без ничего».  
Стайлз сам не понимает, почему он все же решил внести в меню простые кексы. Если кто-то будет спрашивать – кофейне необходимо разнообразие. А простые кексы – это же разнообразие, да?  
– Понятно, – никакого воодушевления в голосе.  
– Вам один? Два? Или будем кутить, целых три?  
– Ммм, – Стайлз впервые замечает в лице парня какие-то эмоции. В данном случае это как будто нерешительность. – Один.  
– И то хлеб.  
Стайлз кладет кекс в бумажный пакет и начинает делать кофе. Но в этот раз посматривает на парня. Скотт явно был пьян тогда. Ну что в этом лице красивого? Или хотя бы симпатичного? Какие-то абсолютно непонятные скулы, да и эта небритость кажется не сексуальной, а «у меня нет денег на бритву». Ладно, глаза у него еще более-менее, решает Стайлз. Не отвратительные. Уши вроде тоже ничего.  
– Хм.  
Снова эмоция. То ли злость, то ли смущение. У Стайлза нет времени думать.  
– Кофе. Кекс. Приятного.  
Стайлз наконец вспоминает обо всех лишних деньгах.  
– Послушайте, вы явно...  
Парня опять нет. Еще немного, и Стайлз начнет думать, что он – призрак. Или Флэш. Если бы Флэш был настоящим. В том, что призраки существуют, Стайлз почти не сомневается. Столько авторов мистических историй не могут ошибаться!  
Снова лишние деньги. И в этот раз еще и кекс свой оставил.  
– Все, я решил. Потеряшка. Будет Потеряшкой.  
Стайлз бросает деньги и громко захлопывает ящик.

– Добро пожаловать в "Ла ла латте", чем могу помочь?  
Новая рубашка натирает, но Стайлз даже не может ее поправить. Новое руководство, новые правила, постоянный контроль. Стайлз скучает по отсутствию Джеффа.  
– Кофе.  
– С удовольствием! – с притворным энтузиазмом отвечает Стайлз. – Какой желаете? Все меню на стене за мной. Кофе бывает трех размеров, если не считать эспрессо.  
Стайлз провел три вечера, заучивая наизусть всю ту кипу бумаг, которая обманчиво называлась «Краткой служебной инструкцией и руководством». Никто не уйдет, не выслушав все эти глупости до конца. Даже этот самый парень.  
– Как всегда.  
– Простите, сэр, можно точный заказ.  
Вот теперь в глазах парня Стайлз точно замечает оттенок обиды.  
– Черный. Маленький.  
– Обязательно! С вас доллар шестьдесят.  
Стайлз стоит у кассы. Новые проклятые правила требуют взять деньги, а лишь тогда выполнять заказ.  
Парень теряется.  
– Вы, это, делайте. Я положу без сдачи.  
– Простите, сэр. Таковы правила.  
От наклеенной улыбки у Стайлза болят щеки.  
Парень стискивает зубы и кладет на тарелку деньги.  
– Так, ваши десять долларов. Вот ваша сдача, восемь сорок.  
– Оставьте.  
– Простите, сэр, это ваша сдача.  
Стайлз твердо двигает тарелочку от себя.  
– И, простите, вы в прошлые разы неправильно платили. Приношу извинения, что не получалось отдать раньше.  
Стайлз достает целлофановый пакетик с деньгами. За девять посещений – нет, Стайлз не считал, вовсе нет – там собралась немаленькая сумма.  
– Ваше. Еще раз прошу прощения.  
Стайлз наблюдает за бегущей кофейной струйкой и чувствует, как у него пылает лицо. «Все нормально, наконец-то отдал ему, и вообще, раньше надо было стыдиться, кто так говорит с клиентами, странно, что меня не уволили до того», – ругает он сам себя.  
– Черный кофе, маленький. Хорошего дня.  
Стайлз опускает голову, переставляет пустые стаканчики (они криво стояли, определенно). Когда он все же смотрит перед собой, парня нет. Нет и всех оставленных денег. «Ну вот, Скотт, как и ожидалось, ничего не соображает». Стайлз не понимает, почему так отвратительно себя чувствует.

– ... и вообще пошли вы. Это теперь не кофейня, а армия! Вам киборги нужны, а не работники. Немые киборги, которым еще и платить не надо. Прощайте и подавитесь вы своим кофе!  
Стайлз бросает скомканный фартук на прилавок и выбегает с – уже бывшей – работы. Вернее, пытается выбежать - он сталкивается с кем-то в дверях.  
– Не ходите туда, там отравленный кофе, – злостно говорит он.  
– О. Вообще я и не пью кофе.  
Черт.  
– Это ты.  
Это тот самый парень. После того случая прошел месяц, но он больше не заходил в кофейню. Стайлз уговаривал себя, что так спокойнее.  
– Подожди. Как это не пьешь? Мы отвратили тебя от кофе нашей гадостью?  
– Никогда не пил, – виновато объясняет парень.  
– А кексы? – на всякий случай спрашивает Стайлз.  
– Тоже не ем.  
– Ну... Это... Но...  
Стайлз впервые не знает, что сказать.  
– А...  
– Твой друг был прав. Я хотел пригласить тебя на свидание, но не знал, как.  
– Хотел? Уже не хочешь? – все нормально, Стайлз не расстроен.  
– Хочу. Конечно, хочу.  
Стайлз понимает, что у парня не такие уж страшные скулы. Да и щетина его довольно привлекательна.  
– Ну, и? – требует Стайлз. – Давай.  
Парень мнется.  
– Как насчет выпить горячего шоколада?  
– Вот, отлично. Почему ты не мог с этого начать? Если бы я знал, что ты пьешь горячий шоколад, я бы тебе все сразу простил. И сам бы пригласил тебя на свидание.  
И, ого, улыбка у парня тоже не такая уж противная.  
– Дерек.  
– А?  
– Меня зовут Дерек.  
Что же, это лучше любых неудачных прозвищ Стайлза.  
– Итак, Дерек. Горячий шоколад, сейчас? Так уж вышло, что у меня сегодня нет уже никаких дел.  
– Конечно.  
И короткие ответы не так уж суровы.  
Стайлз кивком показывает в сторону.  
– Там есть отличное место для горячего шоколада. Еще у них есть зефиры... А, ты же наверняка и зефиров не любишь?  
– Зефиры люблю, – слегка краснеет Дерек.  
– Чувак, ну серьезно, почему я все это узнаю спустя все это время? Окей, нас ждет долгий разговор. Не один. И даже не два.  
– Я не против.  
Стайлз прячет улыбку.  
– Окей, значит, там еще... Подожди, а что значит, мой друг был прав? Ты уже ушел тогда, как ты мог это слышать?  
– Ммм, похоже, нас ждет ооочень долгий разговор...


End file.
